New School
by musiclover15
Summary: What would happen if PCA burnt down? If the gang had to go to schools across the country? This is from DANA's POV. She went to a small school in New York's countryside. Read and Review. I was bored.
1. The beginning

**Ok I was bored. Get over it.**

**Disclamer: I don't own it. Tear tear.**

Summary: What would happen if PCA burnt down? If the gang had to go to different schools across the country? This is from **Dana's** point of view. She went to a small school in New York's countryside. Read and Review.

Oh my god... this can't be happening. I thought as I walked up to the bus. I have to ride a bus to this freakin school. I don't even know anyone. What if they all hate me.

I tried to push those thoughts from my head as I climbed the bus steps. The lady I was staying with Miss Laurson waved as the bus pulled away from her house. I looked around at the people staring. It was bad enough PCA burnt down in the middle of the year, but now I had to go to some school with people I didn't even know. I sat down in the middle of the bus. I fell asleep since it was early in the morning.

The bus came to a stop as I sat up. People started getting off. I followed them into the big school. We walked in and I looked at the paper they had sent to me._ Locker 28 Main Hall. Combination: 8-35-17. See office for help._ I looked for the locker. 25...26...27...28 there it is. I spun the dial. After three tries it opened. God. I thought as I looked in. Empty. I took off my coat and put it and my backpack inside. Taped to the door was a note. It said: _Dana Cruz... this is your new locker. Place your things inside and go to homeroom. Your schudule is in this envelope. Good Luck. _I looked at the schudule: _Homeroom: Mrs. Shara Room 109_ Great another room to find. I took off looking for a room number close to 109. 134...135. I'm going the wrong way. I spun around and bumped into a boy.

" Sorry." He said.

" No it was my fault. I'm new and not exactly sure where to go." I said. Hey this boy is cute. Cuter than logan? My head asked. Oh yea.

" Oh what room is it?" The boy asked.

" Um. 109" I said after glancing at the paper in my hand.

" Really? That's my homeroom too. I'll show you where it is." He said smiling.

" Thanks. Oh my name's Dana. Dana Cruz." I told him as I smiled back. Logan is so out of the picture.

" Brad.. Brad Bartlett." He said and starting walking.

I followed him down the hall. He walked quickly and swerved around people. I did the same. We finally got to the room.

" Here you are. I've gotta go. See you later." He said and walked away.

"Bye thanks." I said. He waved and disappeared.

I walked into the room. First thing this girl gave me a glare. What's her problem? I thought. I sat down in the back of the room near the door. After a few minutes another girl walked in. She looked at me and smiled. She sat down next to me.

" Hi I'm Leah." She said. " You must be the new girl."

" Yea, I'm Dana." I said. She looked like she was the popular type. Blue mini skirt, Orange tank top, long blond hair. Typical popular girl.

"Well can I see your schudule? I want to see if I have class with you." She said.

I handed her my paper. She looked it over.

" Cool, every class but Typing and Math." She said.

"Great." I said bored.

_RING! RING! RINGGGGGGGGGGG!_

"That's the bell. Come on I'll show you where History is." She said as she drug me out of the room.

"Here we are. History class." "Thanks. I'm gonna go ask the teacher for a book."

"Um excuse me. I'm new and I need a book." I said to the lady at the desk.

"Oh you must be Dana. Here you go. You can take a seat anywhere." She said. " I'm Mrs. Carmon. The history teacher."

" Great Thanks." I said and walked over to Leah. She was in the middle of the room. I sat down in the seat next to her.

I looked around and I saw Brad. Cool I thought. He saw me too and came over.

" Hey Leah, Hey Dana." He said. He remembered my name.

" Hey Brad. How did you meet Dana?" Leah asked in her New York accent.**( Yes people in NY have accents...I've been there)**

"Oh we met in the hall this morning. I showed her to homeroom. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye" Both Leah and I said.

" You are so lucky. Brad is like every girls dream guy. I think he likes you." Leah said.

" Ok, but I don't think he likes me." I said smiling.

" Whatever." She said.

Just then the teacher started talking.

**A/N: How is it? I don't own Dana or Logan, but I do own Leah and Brad. I also made up the teacher, lady Dana lives with and all classroom numbers and people from here on out. Review.**


	2. Oh no!

New School

Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I lost interest for Zoey101 stuff for awhile. Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

_Great._ I thought as I walked into Math. I had already had History, Art, and Reading. In that order. This was the first class I didn't have with Leah.

"Um, excuse me" I said as I walked up to the teacher. "I'm new and I need a book."

"Oh ok here." She said not taking her eyes off the computer screen. "You must be Dana Cruz."

"Yea." I said and she waved me away.

I looked around only to see Brad. He looked at me and smiled. I went to the table behind him and sat down. He turned aroud.

"Hi." I said. He just stared at me.

"Hi." he said and turned back around.

_Okay that was weird. I think he was checking me out._ I thought.

RINNNNNNNNNNNG!!

_God I hate that bell._ I thought as I gathered up my books and walked out of class. I just ignored Brad as I passed him.

**At locker 28:**

_Damn. _ I thought as I spun the dial again. This was the third time. I kicked it hard.

"What did the locker ever do to you Cruz?" someone said.

_Wait how did they know my name? _I spun around to see...Logan? _Oh god._

"hi" he said sarcasticly.

"hi, what are you doing here?" I managed to say.

"Putting crap in my locker, idiot." He said as he turned back to locker 26.

"Oh." I said.

"I have to go to lunch. " He said and walked away after slamming his locker hard.

**A/N: Short I know. But I need ideas. Should Brad ask Dana out? Or should Logan? I don't know, help me. The more reviews and help I get the faster chapter 3 comes.**

**Bre(aka Brianna)(double aka musiclover15)**


	3. Lunch is the worst time of day now!

Chapter 3

Lunch is the worst time of day now.

**Disclaimer: Why ask?**

**A/N: Thanks for the help I love the ideas.**

**Dana's POV:**

In the cafeteria(12:00):

I walked out of the kitchen with my tray. I saw Brad first. He waved me over.

"Hey, I saw you talking to that kid over there,"he said pointing at Logan "Do you know him?"

"Yea actually I do. He went to my old school." I said. He was once again checking me out. "I have to go."

"Wait." he said standing up now. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies Friday night say 8:00?"

"Um, sure I guess." I said and walked away.

Logan stared at me as I passed. He probably heard him and...me. Wait why am I worried about him? I don't like him. Ok yea I do but...I can't.

**A/N: Ok. Sorry about shortness. I need HELP!**


	4. The best is yet to come!

New School!

Chapter 4

The best is yet to come!

**Disclaimer: If I ever do own anything I'll let you all know! Put it that way!**

**A/N: Rating may change...depends on what I can get past my mother!**

OMG! I hate Mrs. Laurson or whatever. She is taking care of LOGAN too! How could she? She said she tought it'd make me happy. I'm in my room now. _Knock Knock_

"What?" I yelled a little ruder than intended.

"It's me." Logan said as he came through the door. And OMG is he in boxers! My jaw dropped and he apparently noticed.

"You like?" He smirked at me.

"I...I was um..." I said before he kissed me!

I didn't push him away because I'd always liked him. He bit my bottom lip and I let him in. We were making out for about 10 minutes when Mrs. Laurson or whatever her name is came in.

"Well. Logan you better get some sleep in _your _room prefably. You to Miss Cruz see you tomorrow." She said and walked out. I swear I heard her mumble "and she was mad at me."

"Logan" I said as I pushed him away "we have to go to bed. We have school tomorrow. I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Oh alright." He said and started to walk away.

"But" he whispered into my ear. "the best is yet to come." And with that he left.

Oh My God! Maybe I do still like him. Maybe even love him.

**A/N: Damn! I want to make it M so bad! My mom would kill me for that! I may ask someone to put it on for me! Or I'll make one and have them put it on! Then change my password! Ideas? Review PLEASE!**

**Musiclover15**


	5. I'm so confused!

**New School!**

**Chapter 5**

**I'm so confused!**

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing!**

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry for not updateing this for awhile. I've been busy with moving and starting a new school of my own...hey that's interesting. I am not I repeat am not going to make this an M rated story. I got a review asking for it to stay T so I'll keep it that way. I do have an M rated story called PCA: The real thing...if any of you want to read it. Well thanks for all the reviews! On with the story! Oh and don't forget it's still DANA"S POV!**

**Tuesday after school:**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Tuesday and my second day at this new school. I just bought this diary today and I will probably write in it alot. Anyways, yesterday night I was sitting in my room when Logan came in. Yes, he is here now. He kissed me and we made out for about 10 minutes! I think I still like him. Should I? Before he left my room yesterday, he said "but...the best is yet to come." I have no idea what the heck that means. I was thinking about it all day. I still have that dumb date with Brad on Friday. I don't think I like him as much since Logan is here now. I don't know. I'm so confused! Well I have to go eat dinner. I'll try to write more later._

_From Dana January 15th, 2007_

**A/N: Hey what would you guys think if I made it all diary entrys. She would write some during school too. Well if the majority of reviewers think I should then I will. If you guys would hate that and stop reading because of it then I won't. Tell me what you think.**

**Brianna**


End file.
